Important Question
by Silkie
Summary: Don has asked a question. Just a short little fic that popped into my head. UPDATED. NOW COMPLETE. Major fluffy piece. Sugar enduced comas are about to become common place!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own the show. It's just for fun, no profit.

Don stared at her as she looked at her hands. She finally lifted her eyes to his and he noted that the tears were flowing freely down her face. He didn't really know what to expect but tears certainly weren't it. He continued to grasp her hands together as if making sure she didn't take flight. His blue eyes continued to probe her watery jade ones praying that he would find some answers lurking in their depths.

"Stell, please come on…this isn't the time to leave me hangin' around ya know" he muttered.

Her lips finally stretched into a smile and before he knew it she jumped into his arms, kissed his neck and whispered the one word Don needed to hear.

"Yes!".

A/N. My first CSI:NY Fic. Will I continue? Please please please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight months later

Eight months later.

Don stared at his reflection, had been doing so for the last 15 minutes. Trying to see if anything was different. Truth be known he didn't know if he was nervous or excited but as things turned out today was going to be one of the biggest days of his life, right up there with graduating the Academy, joining the PD, meeting Stella for the first time, asking Stella for a date, asking Stella to move in with him and finally asking Stella to marry him. He finally smiled and settled on excited. He realised he had absolutely nothing whatsoever to be nervous about. This was Stella he was thinking about.

The person who he knew more so that any other soul on earth, the person who knew him so completely it freaked him out sometimes when he wanted to keep something from her, which doesn't happen very often, the last time being when he decided he was finally going to bite the bullet and ask her to marry him. That obviously worked out well, didn't it - he kept it to himself so well that when he finally did ask her she was so shocked she kept him hanging for what felt like an eternity!

"Flack, you finished preening in there? It's time to roll, don't wanna keep the lady waitin." Danny shouted through the bathroom door to Don. They spent the night at a hotel, apparently Don and Stella couldn't spend the last night together for some strange reason that Don put down to female stuff.

"Yeah yeah, Mess, keep it down will ya. We're not supposed to be at the park until 2. It's only 12. Wanna grab somethin' to eat?" Don asked as he came out of the bathroom in his wedding finery. Trying to finish tying his cufflinks.

"Jesus, no I don't want somethin' to eat. I'm under orders from Montana that you are not to be late. No excuses. You late, me dead. I got a pregnant wife to consider ya know. Hormones, jesus who knew and we're only five months in!" Danny ranted as he followed Don around the hotel room with his jacket.

"Anyone who's ever gone through it Messer. I won't be late but I am definitely catching some lunch. This is Stella we're talkin about, she is well aware of my appetite." Don muttered as he put on his jacket and checked that he had everything.

"Whatever Flack, you keep your appetites to yourself." Danny smirked.

"Ha ha very funny. Do you have the rings?"

"Yep."

"Speech?"

"Yeah yeah. It's great wait till you hear it." Danny laughed as they left the hotel room.

"I can't wait." Don sneered sarcastically.

"Payback Flack, payback. Fantastic! Lets get this show on the road. What ya feel like eatin? No ketchup, no mustard, no mayo…in fact lets just say no sauces whatsoever and it's yours. No stains was the other order from Montana last night." Danny laughed at Don's face as he listed off the things he couldn't eat.

"Christ Messer, I'm gettin lunch, I'm gonna enjoy it and so are you. Come on we're meeting Mac at Nicos for a bite." Don laughed as they got into a cab.

Meanwhile across town in Don and Stella's apartment Stella was staring at herself in the mirror wondering if this was moving just a little too fast for her liking.

She remembered meeting Don for the first time. He walked into the crime lab and said "So, Bonesara is it? Can I get the DNA results from our vic or what? I got someone in custody and we can do a comparison". Well – she soon put him in his place and he never demanded results from her again! She laughed out loud as she remembered the look on his face when she turned and with a snide tone told him he'd get them when she was goddamned good and ready to give them and warned him never to come into her lab again without the appropriate apparel and no windswept hair, leather jacket and a smile were not considered appropriate apparel.

She remembered Don asking her out for the first time. He barged into her office and said "I've had it. I can't do this anymore, everytime I even think of doin this we get interrupted, so I'm here Stell at 3am asking you to go out with me. Yes on a date before you think any different". Well – what could she say? She had been thinking of those blue eyes ever since he walked into her lab nearly three years previously. So she said yes.

She remembered Don asking her to move in with him. She went to his apartment after finishing a hard case. When she wanted nothing more than to be held in her boyfriends arms and for him to help her feel that not every man out there was a homicidal maniac. They were lying on his sofa, his arms wrapped tightly around her and while kissing her neck he whispered "Move in with me? Let's have this all the time Stell. Whatcha say?" Well – What could she say? She turned in her head and whispered yes.

She remembered Don asking her to marry him. He waltzed into her office and asked her to lunch. They went to the park and as they walked along a deserted path he turned her, took her hands in his and said "Stell. You know I love you and I wanna ask you a question. Will you marry me Stella Bonesara?" Well – what could say? Apparently nothing. He quite simply had taken her breath away. She had had no idea that he was going to ask _the _question. Everything flashed through her mind, Don bickering with her, Don helping her, Don saving her, Don helping her with her ordeal with Frankie, Don loving her. He'd finally asked for an answer. He got the one he wanted!

"Stella, sweetie, are you ok in here?" Lindsay asked as she opened the door to the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm great I was just having a small bit of a panic attack and remembered a couple of things which seem to have done the trick. I'm getting married today Lindsay to the absolutely perfect man for me. I'm more than OK. I'm ecstatic." Stella laughed as she grabbed Lindsay for a hug.

"Watch your hair!" Lindsay cried as she hugged Stella back. Lindsay pulled away and looked at Stella. She had never seen her look so beautiful. The halter neck wedding dress fitted her perfectly and the flowers in her hair suited her best friend more so that a veil ever could.

"Linds, did you feel everything click into place when you married Danny?"

"Let's see. I was feeling like I was going to throw up, though it was nerves. Little did I know I had a bun in the oven." She joked. "But yes, I felt like everything clicked. Don is so lucky to be marrying you Stella, but ya know what? He knows it. I've seen the way he looks at you. I've never seen someone smile so much when you both came back to the office after he asked you to marry him. Including Danny. He was walking on air and he wasn't the only one either. You know your doing the right thing Stella. You two were made for each other. So come on let's get this party started." Lindsay said putting her arms around Stella for another hug.

"Thanks for everything Lindsay, I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I don't know what I would have done without you." Stella said as she picked up her bouquet.

"Oh Stella, don't start. I'll start blubbering like an idiot. Come on, come on. Danny and Don have just reached the park. Mac is with them and everyone is waiting for us." Lindsay said as they left the apartment.

As they got into the town car Stella's phone beeped. She opened the text message and her heart melted.

"_Stell, hurry up! Please don't be late, I'm waiting. All my love, as always Don xxx."_

Stella cried, Lindsay pulled out the emergency make up kit!


	3. Chapter 3

Eight months later

A/N. Thanks a million for all the reviews. It means so much to me.

This was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to expand it a little bit and it turned into a completely fluff piece. I hope you have enjoyed it. You might let me know!!

If pressed Don Flack could just about remember bits and pieces of his wedding to Stella Bonesara. They had made their vows outside, the air crisp with fall, as they made promises to each other before God, their family and friends. He remembers being mesmerized by Stella as she floated down the aisle to meet him when she made her entrance. He had never seen her look more beautiful than she did when she smiled at him as she made her way towards him. It was a sight which he knew he would never forget but most of all he will never forget her soft hand in his as she answered the most important question of all. Her clear voice ringing out as she said "I Do!"

He thinks of that day now as he paces the clinical hospital halls. Danny, Lindsay and Mac are with him, offering silent support. They are all waiting for news on Stella. The doctors had pushed him out of her room nearly two hours ago. He simply signed where shown and prayed that everything would be ok.

"Mr. Flack?" A nurse enquires trying to get his attention. He turns immediately and his eyes automatically look for signs of bad news.

"Your wife is out of surgery if you'd like to come with me?"

Don followed with a heavy step. He refused to think of anything but Stella as he pushed into her room. The sight of his wife lying motionless on the bed nearly brought him to his knees. Stella was strong, alive with vitality and full of life. Even after Frankie she was strong, she was battered and bruised but her strong character refused to back down from what had to be done. That was the wife he knew, she didn't just lie down and fade away.

"Stell?" he called softly as he walked up to her beside and sank into the chair next to Stella's bed. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I can't think of anything but you. I'm lettin' ya down, I know. Your just gonna have to wake up and beat some sense into me OK? Come on Stell, wake up baby. I can't do this without you. Please Stell, just wake up for me." He whispers to Stella as he strokes her hand.

"Mr. Flack?" the doctor called walking into the room. Don turned around to be faced with conflicting emotions as the nurse gently places a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms.

"Mr. Flack, Stella should wake up shortly. Everything went smoothly in the end. A standard procedure. Here's your daughter, who's perfectly healthy. I'll leave y'all to get acquainted." She whispered.

Don stared down at his baby daughter and felt his heart melt as his daughter opened her eyes and latched on to his finger which he was running down her cheek. She had a shock of black hair and startling blue eyes. His heard swelled with love for his daughter and for the second time in his life he fell in love at first sight.

He sat down on the chair and finally gave into the tears which he had held at bay for the last couple of hours. Knowing that both Stella and the baby were both OK, something he hadn't allowed himself to hope for, finally opened the floodgates of emotions which he had been holding in check for so long.

"Don?" a hoarse whisper from Stella had Don finally tearing his eyes away from his daughter.

"Hey Stell, how ya feelin'?" he asked as he sat gingerly on her bed.

"Jesus Christ, never mind me. Show me her!" She groaned as she moved the blanket surrounding her daughter.

Don laughed as he placed the baby in his wife arms. He sat lay back down on the bed pulling Stella and the baby into his arms.

They were finally interrupted sometime later by Danny, Lindsay and Mac. They crept in the door and one by one smiled at the sight before them.

"Oh congratulations you two!" Lindsay cried as she hugged them both together.

_**D&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&S**_

Four days later the Flack family finally arrived home. Baby Anna Flack was asleep in her new crib, Mom and Dad were curled upon the sofa and her god-parents, Uncle Danny and Auntie Lindsay were busy cooing over her six month old cousin, Baby Sam Messer.

Later that night Stella lay in bed staring at her daughter and thought of all the times she wished for exactly this. A family of her own, a man she fell more in love with everyday and was proud to call her husband and a baby girl who would be loved, cherished and wanted her whole life.

"Stell, you going to go to sleep or are ya gonna continue to stare at Anna for the night?" Don asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm settling down now. I want to say something to you Don and I want no interruptions, 'K? I want to say thank you. Thank you for giving me a family. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being you." Stella whispered as she carefully lent over to kiss him. "I love you Detective Flack".

"I love you too Bonesara. By the way, right back atcha!" Don answered as he nibbled her lower lip.

As Stella was beginning to doze off, she felt Don's hand capture hers where he rested on his scar. "Stell, I need to add an extra thanks." He whispered into the darkened room.

"Hmm"

"Thanks for saying yes!".

THE END.

A/N: Finite. Major fluffy piece. I hope you enjoyed it. I have finally completed my first fic. Halleluiah. Many thanks for reading. Hope you all R&R.


End file.
